peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 August 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-08-14 ; Comments *Sixth of eight shows in the Fall In August series. *Start of show: "It's the 14th of May 1985, and Smith, Smith, Scanlon, Rogers, Burns and (Steve) Hanley recorded a new session, which we'll hear later on. Meanwhile, back on Radio 1, pre-FM, a slimmer, lovelier Peel is playing this." *John recalls records that he played featuring Radio 1 DJs, including the Trainspotters (Mike Read) and Dawn Chorus & The Blue Tits (Liz Kershaw). The latter's Undertones cover is aired in this show. Sessions *Fall, #8 (rpt). Recorded 1985-05-14. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle Music). Tracklisting *Vibes: 'I'm In Pittsburgh And It's Rain'in (12"-The Inner Wardrobes Of Your Mind)' (Chainsaw) *Woodentops: 'Move Me (7")' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'A somewhat crucial record, in its own way.') *Chris 'The Glove' Taylor: 'Itchiban Scratch (12")' (Electrobeat) :(JP: 'When I've been putting these special Fall In August programmes together, I've made a point of not listening to any of the records prior to playing them to you again, and that one's much better than I remember it being.') *Jane Bond & The Undercovermen: 'The Girl Who Knew Too Much (LP-Politically Correct)' (Normal) Peel mentions that he is given thanks on the cover of this LP. He also recalls writing them fan letters and begging for them to record special tracks to broadcast as sessions, but this never happened. *Hüsker Dü: '59 Times The Pain (LP-New Day Rising)' (SST) *General Tree: 'Ghost Rider (LP-Ghost Rider)' (Sunset) :(JP: 'I think it's probably true to say that I get more requests for records by Hüsker Dü than by any other defunct band.') *Dawn Chorus & The Blue Tits: 'Teenage Kicks (7")' (Stiff) *Trouble Funk: 'Let's Get Small (LP-Say What?)' (4th & Broadway) *Fall: 'Cruiser's Creek' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'Couldn't Get Ahead' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'Gut Of The Quantifier' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'Spoilt Victorian Childe' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I suppose the possibility exists that one of these days I shall get fed up with hearing the Fall, but not for several decades yet, I think.') *Unknown D.J.: '808 Beats (Eight Hundred And Eight Beats) (12")' (Techno Hop) *Nip Drivers: 'Rio (LP-Oh Blessed Freak Show)' (Enigma) *New Order: 'Love Vigilantes (LP-Low-life)' (Factory) *Junior Reid: 'Hunts Bay (LP-Original Foreign Mind)' (Black Roots) :(JP: 'As members of my family will confirm, if you're interested, my memory is completely shot to pieces: too much aluminium in my diet, eating those hubcaps, I think, and I simply cannot remember, in fact if you were to say to me, "Have you ever played a record by They Might Be Giants?" I would almost certainly have said no to you. But, checking through the old running orders, I found there was a flexi-disc, probably worth a great deal of money now.') *They Might Be Giants: 'Everything Right Is Wrong Again (Flexi disk-Wiggle Diskette)' (TMB / Eva-Tone) :(JP: 'Well, have they done anything that good since?') *Sonic Architecture: 'M-M-M-Manhattan (12")' (Blackmarket) *Jesus And Mary Chain: 'You Trip Me Up (LP-Psychocandy)' (Blanco Y Negro) :(JP: 'People tell me that my early Wedding Present singles are now worth a great deal of money as well. Ah my goodness me, am I going to have a splendid old age.') *Wedding Present: 'Go Out And Get 'Em Boy (7")' (Reception) *Cocoa Tea: 'Can't Stop Cocoa Tea (LP-Wha Them A Go Do...Can't Stop Cocoa Tea)' (Volcano) *Roy Orbison: 'Wild Hearts (...Time) (7")' (ZTT) :(JP: 'Oh, I was sorry to see him go. It really hurt.') A reference to Orbison's early death at the age of 52 on December 6, 1988. *''(News at 10.00 p.m.'' File ;Name *Peel Show 1990-08-14 ;Length *01:31:04 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online